1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to writing instruments and, more particularly, to a writing instrument accessory device that enhances the concentration of a user while writing. More particularly, the present invention includes a sleeve configured for attachment to a writing instrument and an elastic member that extends from the sleeve to a hook member configured to be grasped by or coupled to a user's finger so as to enhance the attention of the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the United States Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, 9.5% or 5.4 million children 4-17 years of age have been diagnosed with Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD) as of 2007. Rates of ADHD diagnosis increased an average of 3% per year from 1997 to 2006 and an average of 5.5% per year from 2003 to 2007, making a 22% increase between 2003 and 2007. The symptoms of ADHD include inability to pay and sustain attention, hyper-activeness, and impulsiveness. Often times, these symptoms hinder children from learning at school or home, making it hard for them to follow instructions and do assignments. Children with ADHD do not outgrow such behaviors and these symptoms continue into adulthood for about 60% of children with ADHD, which translates into 4% of the United States population. There are a number of treatments available for ADHD such as behavioral therapy, but the majority of treatment is done by medication but does not necessarily cure the disorder.
On the other hand, an increasing number of people find it challenging to pay or sustain attention largely due to the constant exposure of different stimulants, especially through electronic devices such as smart phones, cell phones, and portable tablets. It is reported that with those electronic devices, people display shorter attention spans, poor communication skills, and lower productivity. Such habits can be easily carried over to other areas in daily life even in the absence of the electronic devices. In essence, inability to focus and stay focused has become a pandemic issue in the present time.
Therefore, there is a need for a writing instrument accessory that couples a writing instrument with a user's non-writing hand in a manner that helps individual's focus and stay focused while writing. Further, there is a need for a writing instrument accessory that includes an adjustable length elastic member extending between a writing instrument sleeve and a hook so as to give flexibility to a person using the device.